


recommended for sleepers who...

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin's found the perfect mattress.





	

“eunsook, i’ve found us a mattress.”  his girlfriend popped her head out of the bathroom, her hands rubbing lotion onto her arms.

“how much?”

“1500.  free delivery.”

“really?”

“yep.  come here & read the reviews.”

“’k.”  she wandered over, bare feet poking out of striped flannel pants & a pale pink camisole just a little too snug for taemin to keep his eyes on the screen: he gave in & reached out to rub her tummy.  she giggled & slapped his hand away, leaning over his shoulder with her hand dangling on his arm.  suddenly she snorted.

“seriously?”

“yes, definitely.”

“of all the qualities you could have focused on, all the attributes you could have said are the reasons that this is the mattress for us this is what you pull up?”

“clearly you aren’t reading the whole page.”

“oh i read the whole page, taemin.  ‘five stars’, ‘motion transfer’, ‘cushion & support’, everything sounds great.  the whole ‘not sold in stores’ part makes me nervous but 100 nights test timetable is a pretty sweet deal.”

“& yet you mock me.”

“that’s because we both know that none of those things are what made you think that this is the bed for us.”

“of course they are.  absolutely. ‘increased sleep depth’, ‘reduced point pressure’; they’re all excellent reasons to choose this mattress.  & so is this.” he pointed to the screen & looked back up at her with the most innocent gaze, the one that only worked on his sister-in-law.  “for all the same reasons.”

“’want great bounce & great sex?’”, eunsook read out loud, her tone light & airy & brimming with sarcasm.  she continued to read how the mattress’ design made the top layer regain its original shape with every shift in pressure. including those created by fornication.  taemin forgot himself & nibbled gently on her forearm, kissing the little red mark his teeth left behind.

“this is definitely the mattress for us, eunsook.  there’s no downside & so many benefits.”  she kissed his hair & slipped her arm away, walking towards the bed currently in their room & flopped down on the messy bedding, propping herself up on her elbows.

“fine.  but as a paying customer my expectations better be met, taem.  i expect results.”  a sultry smirk formed on her lips as she patted the mattress beneath her & he licked his own as he stood up from his chair, crawling up onto the bed over her prone body.  the kiss he planted on her mouth & his fingers in her hair left them both a bit breathless when he finally pulled away.

“satisfaction guaranteed.” he winked & she laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him back in for another kiss. 


End file.
